


Lillie's Purpose

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Lusamine needs a blood transfusion and Lillie volunteers...





	Lillie's Purpose

“When did you get so beautiful Lillie?” what her mother said had been on Lillie’s mind for the last few days, seeing Wicke as she approached her mothers room in Cerulean City, Bill had not been able too help her, as they prepared too leave on the private Yacht the next day Wicke spoke up  
“You mother needs a blood transfusion, it might help counter the poisons in her body”  
“I’ll do it”  
“But you need too be put under” Wicke warned “you’ll need too donate alot off blood for your mothers health” Lillie could only nod, after all she would do anything for her mother.

As Lillie was laid on a bed next too her mother, she noticed various machines all around her, various tubing was place in her arms, and a helmet was being lowered onto her head, Wicke said it was too kept an eye on her vitals, accepting this Lillie was put on under, having strange dreams about flying as the machine was turned on…

Lillie awoke groggy, getting a drink she noticed her hand looked a bit withered, and her bust looked bigger? Yawning as she looked in the mirror on the bedside table she screamed, she was in her mothers body?  
As Lillie fell on the floor sobbing in Lusamine’s body, she saw her body walking towards her, but walking the same way her mother did, with a sway off the hips then ‘Lillie’ spoke “Hello daughter”  
“But how why mother? I thought we finally were a family again, I though you loved me, you said I was beautiful”  
“Oh Lillie, I never meant you were beautiful as in you, I meant in body, I knew my body was failing me, If I never got a regular does off that Ultrabeasts wondrous toxins my body would fail, so I needed a replacement body and what better than my ungrateful bitch off a daughter? Wicke is such a loyal woman she can run the business until You, or should I say I comes off age? Oh and don’t worry about Elio I’ll make sure that cute boy is loyal only too me, or should I say you?” Lillie started too cry, realising she was never giving her mother a blood transfusion, but a body swap, trying too attack her mother, Lusamine in Lillie’s body smirked and shrieked “MY MOTHER IS ATTACKING ME! ” several strong men appeared and restrained ‘Lusamine’ sedating the woman and wheeling her away…

Six months later, after ‘Lusamines’ funeral, Lusamine was smirking as she left the Aloa Champion in bed, the boy long submissive too her whims remade into Lusamine’s attack dog and sex toy, looking in the mirror, she approved off the plastic surgery she had done too Lillie’s body, her improved bust and ass were impressive, she grew her hair like it was in her old body, wearing clothes more suited too her frame and she looked like a mini version off her old body, with people just thinking she had a slight breakdown and started emulating her mother, little did anyone know, she was actually Lusamine, soon she would be back with her beautiful Ultrabeasts and Aloa will be her domain too rule.

END

Author's note: Surprise guys Lusamine is a twisted bitch :)


End file.
